Amon
Amon (real name Nortak) is a character and villain from The Legend of Korra. He is voiced by Steve Blum, who also voiced Vilgax in Ben 10. Amon is the mastermind of Legend of Korra Book One: Air. He was once the head of the Equalists, a group dedicated to ridding the world of benders. Despite his extreme ways, he had a bit of a point considering things. He was a great challenge to the heroes due to his charisma, intelligence, and power in the city. He is a bloodbender as well, meaning he's a hypocrite, but there is evidence that he hates what he is. He is eventually unmasked and defeated when his brother commits a double suicide killing him...or so we thought. Amon returns through Hunson Abadeer, who needs a great motivator for his allies so they could do well in their plans. He chose Amon for his charisma and ever since Amon has been a member of his empire. Amon chose to stop his plans to eliminate benders and decided to go against his main enemy, fellow villain Discord, who actively tried to destroy him for what Discord calls "stupid reasons". He also schemes to rid the Multi-Universe of chaotic beings such as Discord, Joker, Anton Chigurh, the Patriots, and others. Amon hates Discord with a passion as he believes Discord is corrupting the Multi-Universe with his evil and seeks his defeat. Alongside Lockdown, he is Hunson's highest ranking ally. Despite this he does not get along with the transformer. Despite the heroes having benders, Amon hates Discord more than benders. Amon also hates his father Yakone and in a way it's all his father's fault for the way he is. Amon is fearless in many ways and stoic like, making him sinister. Despite his sinister ways he loves his brother Tarrlok, even though he debended him (to Amon that was a good thing), going so far as to leave with him and start a new life together. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Amon first appeared as Hunson's right hand man where he helps Hunson fight Discord and the Dystopia League. He also makes a truce with Lizbeth, Mako and Bolin against the two teams. Amon then helps Lizbeth, Hunson and the others with a strategy to their plan and learn from Dr. Wily a situation with Sophita and her kids. Amon then goes with the team to stop Sigma's plans in Retroville while commenting on there is no way in heck he rubbed dog drool off his feet. Amon then helps Abadeer, Dracula, Death and Plankton tack back Retroville from the Morphoids using his skills and wit to make the job easy. Amon then is present for the fight with the flood and his father Yakvone who came to get him. It was through his bloodbending that the groups get the upper hand against Yakvone by pinning him down. He rallies up with Abadeer to protect the empire from Discord's plan and then fights with Discord and Sigma's group to do just that, he particularly focuses on Yakvone, his father. Allies and enemies Allies: Hunson Abadeer, Dr. Wily, Death, Dracula, Agent Smith, Count Dooku, Maximus IQ, the Nightosphere Empire Neutral: Lockdown Enemies: Benders, Tarrlok, Discord, Yakvone, the Joker, Anton Chiegurth, the Patriots, Galvatron, Albert Wesker, Lizbeth, Nick Fury, the Avengers, Agent Coulson, the Justice League, the X-Men, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Gallery amon 1.jpg amon 2.jpg amon 3.png amon 4.jpg amon 5.png amon 6.jpg amon 7.jpg amon 8.jpg amon 9.jpg amon 10.jpg amonamon.jpg Amon a roll here 44833290240385f8e9de5af1663cecf2.jpg 1425.jpg Snapshot 3 (20-10-2012 10-09 AM).png Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Likable villains Category:Humans Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Sibling Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Second in Command Category:Xenophobes Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: Legend of Korra Universe Category:Waterbenders Category:Bloodbenders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Revolutionaries Category:Hypocrites Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Hatemongers Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Son of Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Partner Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Inner Circle Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Music Videos Category:Guest Stars Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters in Street Speedsters Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Universe Category:Sith Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Hell Councils Category:Priest of Giygas Category:New Sith Order Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters